Utsukushii Bara
by Sailor Eclectica
Summary: Utsukushii Bara means beautiful rose. This story is not just about Sailor V kicking the Dark Agency's butt, but about her finding her inner beauty. After all, Venus is the goddess of beauty. She has to free the Earth from being taken over by the DA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first fan fiction! I am so excited to be posting this on because I love writing and really want to share my stories with the world. I used to watch the Sailor Moon anime a lot (Sailor Rallison got me into it, and you should really check out her story it's really good!) But then I purchased the first Sailor Moon manga. Needless to say, I am a massive book nerd, I am also a massive Sailor Moon nerd, Mix them together and you get delicious nutritious manga! I read through that and then started on the Sailor V mangas to try those out. I was like OMG what have I been missing, Sailor V is my favorite over Sailor moon because Mina is more relatable as a character than Usagi, (plus dosen't Mina sound so much better than Usagi?)

Some notes for no confusion. If you are not a Sailor V fan, then you have nothing to worry about. Things will go along swimmingly. If you ARE in fact a true fan then I have to warn you that things get a bit messed up. (Example: Mina has her transformation pen at the time she has a crush on Hagashi-Sempai.) Do not fret; this is just to make it more interesting and different from the manga. This story takes place approx. modern time. Could be in the future from 2012, could be a little bit in the past. But anyway it is basically in the 90's-future 20's. Use your imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor V, or anything else I mention in this story including the following chapters after this one. Sorry for making you wait so long, SO READ ON!

Utsukushii Bara

Chapter One

This story takes place in a bright orange and white bedroom. A little lump under the light orange covers dotted with white hearts stirred. A pretty and athletic girl of 13 popped out from under the covers. She had bright blue eyes and a mess of tangled long blonde hair. A white male cat with a crescent moon shaped bald spot on his forehead jumped up on the girl's bed and let out a loud meow.

"Don't be so loud, Artemis. It's six thirty in the morning; you'll wake up mom and dad…" the girl muttered groggily. Lifting herself out of bed, the cat, Artemis, was thrown off.

"Watch it Mina! It's not like I am a ragdoll, you know." Artemis lectured. Yes, he was a talking cat, sent to train Mina to become the champion of justice, Sailor Venus.

"Shut up, Artemis!" Mina whispered, "If mom and dad hear you, people will take you away and do, like, tests on you!" Mina ran into her bathroom in a flurry of blonde hair and orange pajamas. Artemis sat outside her door as he heard her turn the water on in the shower.

"Don't take too long, Mina!" Artemis called through the door. The time passed until it was nearly seven o'clock, and Mina was still in the bathroom.

"Come out Mina, you're going to be late for school!" Artemis yelled at Mina through the off white door. (A/N: Sailor Rallison, more off-white jokes coming!)

"But I have to look amazing for Hagashi-Sempai!" Mina exclaimed, throwing open the door. Artemis flew across the room and hit the wall, sliding down it with a bunch of hideous squeaking noises. Mina continued, " He's the love of my life!" She thrust her hands over her heart, including the one that was holding a dripping black mascara wand. It streamed black stripes down her nice, fresh pajamas.

"Mina, get dressed! It's almost 6:49!" Artemis exclaimed, pulling himself off the bright orange wall. Mina quickly turned her eyes to the jeweled, hot pink and orange star shaped alarm clock. The white block letters flashed 6:49. Artemis was right. Mina ran into the closet and opened the door a crack, hanging the bleach white towel on the shiny gold hanger stuck on her door. A minute later, Mina ran into her bedroom in a Usage, a sailor style customary Japanese school uniform. Everyone at her school wore them, but she liked to personalize hers with her Sailor V socks and light purple flats. She tied a big red ribbon in her hair. Mina hoped Hagashi-Sempai liked it; it was 2 minutes before the bus would get to her house, and she hadn't even eaten breakfast!

"Go, Mina! Go!" Artemis yelled, nudging her down the stairs. Mina grabbed a cinnamon bun and her backpack and ran out the door, but the bus had already left.

"Oh great Mina. Now you'll have to walk to school. You'll be late for sure!" Artemis groaned. Mina ignored him and continued to walk down the sidewalk while eating her cinnamon bun. The Minato Ward Shiba Park Middle School was located on the outskirts of downtown Tokyo.

"Why don't you take the subway?" Artemis suggested, "You might even make it on time."

"I can't," Mina protested, "I spent all my money on games at the game crown."

"You spend more time doing that than training to be the champion of justice!" Artemis lectured, Mina just tuned him out.

"I didn't even agree to this, and I should at least be paid." Mina scoffed, looking back at Artemis with a glowering look in her eyes.

"What? Mina! Sailor V is your past, present, and future! And how could you expect to be paid for helping innocent, helpless people!" Artemis exclaimed in horror.

"Well then maybe we could work out a reward plan…" Mina started, but Artemis cut her off.

"Did you even hear me, Mina? This is your destiny! Not your part time job so you can save up for a car!" Artemis screamed. Mina didn't respond, she just kept on walking. She gobbled up the last bite of her cinnamon bun and licked the icing off of her fingers. Artemis mumbled something to himself, but Mina couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Mina! Over here!" A voice called, it was Hikaru-Chan. Mina and her had been buddies since grade school.

"Hey, Hikaru! Wanna walk to school with me?" Mina exclaimed, running over to her friend.

"No thanks, it's supposed to rain today. I'm going to take the subway." Hikaru said, "Wanna come with me?"

"Sorry, Hikaru. I'm broke." Mina mumbled, "I'll see ya at school."

"Okay. Bye, Mina! See ya!" Hikaru chirped, waving goodbye as she disappeared into the fluorescent lighted, bustling subway station. There was a blood-curling scream.

"Mina!" Artemis cried, "I sense evil in that subway, we have to get inside! Use your pen!" Mina got out her pen and held it in the air.

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I love to know people will take the time to write a review! Please no hateful comments just constructive criticism. I will try to post on Friday or on the weekends but no guarantees because I am a very busy gurlie! Don't worry the next chapter will have much more action. Into the subway…

Just turn the page, and a new story unfolds…

Sailor Eclectica


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! This is the second chapter of my first fan fiction. I have some stuff to clean up and polish on (not literally). First, the reason my chappies are so short is because every odd chappie is about Mina just being an imperfect, normal teenage girl. In these chapters she faces decisions every teenager has to face, friendship, love, school, you name it! In the even chappies she is Sailor V! Champion of Justice! She fights evil and kicks some Dark Agency butt!

Some notes for no confusion. If you are not a Sailor V fan, then you have nothing to worry about. Things will go along swimmingly. If you ARE in fact a true fan then I have to warn you that things get a bit messed up. (Example: Mina has her transformation pen at the time she has a crush on Hagashi-Sempai.) Do not fret; this is just to make it more interesting and different from the manga. This story takes place approx. modern time. Could be in the future from 2012, could be a little bit in the past. But anyway it is basically in the 90's-future 20's. Use your imagination. There are also characters that were not in the book, this is also a reason of my choosing because I did not want to use Darien!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor V, or anything else I mention in this story including the following chapters after this one. Sorry for making you wait so long, SO READ ON!

Utsukushii Bara

Chapter Two

"Transform me into a, health inspector!" Mina exclaimed triumphantly. There was a loud pop and Mina had on a beautiful pink suit, white high heels, and an official health inspector tag.

"You scored 48 points out of 50!" Mina exclaimed jokingly.

"Go, Mina!" Artemis exclaimed. Mina ran down into the subway. A million people rushed around and onto the different trains, it was like looking into a kaleidoscope.

"How am I supposed to know who's from the dark agency?" Mina asked Artemis, staring back at the subway.

"We'll worry about that later! First let's get into the subway." Artemis exclaimed, pointing to the small, metal gates separating them from the subway. Mina lifted her leg over the gates, but she was stopped by a tall man with sunglasses clad in navy and khaki.

"Stop! You're not permitted to enter unless you pay the entrance fee!" the officer exclaimed, tapping the sign that proclaimed the price to use the subway.

"Excuse me, but I am Ms., uh, Cleane, the health inspector. And your subway is due for an inspection!" Mina stuttered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ms. Cleane. Right this way!" the officer grinned, pressing a button on his belt and letting Mina through the gate. Artemis leapt after her. Mina walked a few steps into the cold tunnel until the officer was out of earshot.

"Now how, how, am I supposed the find the person who the dark agency sent?" Mina huffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't be so impatient, Mina." Artemis groaned, "I believe they're, or it's, on the number 47 train to…. Taiwan Taipei!"

"Taiwan! It's an undersea train!" Mina gasped. She had read about the one from England to France but had never dreamed she'd actually get to go on one!

"Quick, Mina! It's leaving in 30 minutes, and it's on the other side of the station!" Artemis yelped.

"I can't run in high heels!" Mina complained. Then a light seemed to pop in her head. She ripped off her shoes and started running down the station, pushing people out of the way as she went. She threw her light pink blazer on the ground to reveal an off-white ( Sailor Rallison, another off-white joke. And cheers to Rallison's story, which is rocketing off the charts worldwide! ) tank top blouse. The little ruffles whipped around from the crude air conditioning system in the subway. Suddenly, there was a thud. Mina had stumbled over a briefcase someone had accidentally left laying on the ground.

"Hurry up Mina! We don't have time for lollygagging!" Artemis exclaimed, breathless and catching up to Mina.

"I can't!" Mina sobbed, tears streaming down her light pink cheeks. The mascara she had applied that morning had rubbed off with sweat and tears and made big gray rings around her pretty blue eyes. For some reason, this made them more prominent and beautiful.

"Do you need some help, miss?" a voice spoke softly from behind her, Mina glanced back. It was a tall man. He had a chiseled face and handsome features. His dark brown hair was perfectly sculpted, unlike any other boy she had ever seen, even Hagashi-Sempai. He wore a fashionable olive green turtleneck and a dark brown fitted jacket, which surprisingly suited his hazel eyes well. His hand was outstretched in a friendly and helpful gesture. Mina lifted up her delicate, small, thin hand and lightly placed it in the man's big, callused one. It was warm and made her ice-cold hand tingle. He pulled her up with a quick flip of his wrist.

"Thanks." Mina said, trying to wipe off the rings of mascara around her eyes to make herself look more respectable.

"No problem. Are you cold? It's, like, 40 degrees in here! Take my jacket." The man said empathetically.

"I couldn't," Mina explained, "You'd freeze to death!"

"YOU'D freeze to death." The man corrected.

"I'll be fine. Mina stuttered, looking up into the stranger's perfect hazel eyes.

"No. Here." The man insisted, trying to wrap the jacket around Mina, but she kept pushing it off. Finally, the man won over and the jacket was securely tied on Mina. The jacket was almost like a trench coat on Mina, seeing that the man was much taller than herself. Artemis locked eyes with Mina and let out a meow, nodding his head towards the end of the station.

"Hey, um, I gotta go! I'll see ya!" Mina exclaimed, picking herself up. She began to run again, Artemis trailing not far behind.

"Wait! What's your name?" The man called after her, but she was already a dot of orange in a massive rainbow of people. The man was just a speck of dust behind Mina. She thought of him and ran her hand along the smooth, silky fabric of his jacket. It kind of smelled like something sweet, like a tropical fruit. Like warm cookies Mina's mom would make for her on rainy days. Like a delicate snowdrop laced in ice. Like a spot by the fireplace during the holiday, when the fire would illuminate the smell of pine and the ornaments around the house would glow with joy. The joy ended when she slammed face first into a hard, stone wall.

"Mina! Are you okay!" Artemis yelped.

"I'll be fine…" Mina muttered, rubbing a bruise on her head in discomfort. She picked herself up again and followed Artemis to a platform with a neon green sign flashing:

_8:00 Train to Taiwan, Taipei! Estimated arrival time: 10:30._

"Come on, Mina! Lets get on!" Artemis ordered. Mina and Artemis leaped on the train as it sped off for Taiwan. Mina grabbed a seat next to a nice looking young woman listing to an iPod. It looked like she had just been jogging since she wore a black and red tracksuit. Artemis sat on the vent behind the seats and whispered to Mina,

"The person is in this car, Mina. Be ready at all times." Artemis jumped into Mina's lap and curled up. The car was nice and warm, but nobody talked or even looked away from whatever they were doing, and they were all doing something. Mina thought she'd talk to the young lady next to her.

"How has your day been going?" Mina asked happily. The young lady slowly turned her head, like a robot, to face Mina. She realized the ladies pupils were all white. Her eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

"Achh!" Mina shrieked, trying to run for the doors, but the other people stood up and blocked the exit, their eyes all glazed over and white, too.

"You may not leave Sailor Venus. There is no escape, no need to try. Our leader will kill you, and forever may the dark kingdom reign!" the lady growled in a deep, harsh voice. The other people laughed in agreement, they all sounded like zombies.

"Moon Power: Transform! I'm Sailor V, Champion of Justice, pretty guardian in a sailor uniform! Sailor Venus has arrived!"

"This will be the death of you, Sailor Venus." A man in a tuxedo growled in the same tone as the lady.

"How do I know who their leader is?" Mina asked.

"Use your compact!" Artemis suggested, " It will show you which one is the leader!" Mina whisked out her compact and opened it. She looked through the middle and scanned the room, most looked like normal people but she found the monster, the man in the tuxedo, a Youma.

"You have found me Sailor Venus! And now I must kill you!" the Youma screamed, "Humans, advance! Kill Sailor Venus, whatever the cost may be!" the people started the close in on Sailor V. She leapt up in the air and out of her clutches.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor V roared. Little crescent beams shot out of her compact and hit the Youma straight on, it crumbled into glittering gold ashes. The people's glazed over white eyes became normal again and they stood up, confused. Murmurs flew throughout the cab as the people slowly regained their composure.

"Let's get outta here!" Sailor V exclaimed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"We can't," Artemis responded, "we're in the middle of the ocean!"

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I love to know people will take the time to write a review! Please no hateful comments just constructive criticism. I will try to post on Friday or on the weekends but no guarantees because I am a very busy gurlie! Next chapter will be pretty normal except Sailor V has to escape the train! Can she do it?

"It's the unknown we fear when looking upon death and darkness. Nothing more"

- Albus Dumbledore

Sailor Eclectica


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Heys to all of my fans! (LOL not a lot of those yet!) But you know, hopefully. I'm just happy with my small little bunch of yummy, perfect bananas! Thanks to all the bananas out there reading my stories. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little choppy and awkward, but I'm trying, I mean it's my first ever fan fic. Oh, and also I'm re-watching AVPM an still loving it! I brought my Sailor V manga into music class and my teachers remember when they were kids and they used to watch Sailor Moon… ah, the golden age.

Some notes for no confusion. If you are not a Sailor V fan, then you have nothing to worry about. Things will go along swimmingly. If you ARE in fact a true fan then I have to warn you that things get a bit messed up. (Example: Mina has her transformation pen at the time she has a crush on Hagashi-Sempai.) Do not fret; this is just to make it more interesting and different from the manga. This story takes place approx. modern time. Could be in the future from 2012, could be a little bit in the past. But anyway it is basically in the 90's-future 20's. Use your imagination. There are also characters that were not in the book, this is also a reason of my choosing because I did not want to use Darien! Sorry if this chapter is not my best work. I just had to figure out how to get V out of the subway. Also the trains in this story are not like old trains, they are like bullet trains. The new, cool ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor V, or anything else I mention in this story including the following chapters after this one. Sorry for making you wait so long, SO READ ON!

Utsukushii Bara

Chapter Three

"How do we get out then?" Sailor V exclaimed in distraught, banging at the doors.

"We have to reverse the train back to Tokyo!" Artemis explained, "Try using your pen!" Sailor V clutched her pen and thrust in into the air.

"Transform me into… a train attendant!" Sailor V hollered. There was an ear cracking pop.

"Would you like a bottled water, sir?" Mina giggled, striking a pose.

"This is no time for jokes, Mina!" Artemis snapped, "Now we have to contact the conductor. Tell him you think you know how to restart the train!" Mina ran over to the intercom and grabbed to little black box with the speaker. She pushed the big red button on it and said,

"This is Ms. Aino to conductor, do you read me? Aino to conductor. I think I know a way to restart the train!"

"It's not over, V. We are coming for you, soon, the world will belong to the dark kingdom!" the voice cackled, then the intercom made a loud beep and shut off. All of the people on the train had huddled up, scared, in the corner.

"Hurry, Mina! Transform!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Moon Power: Transform!" Mina cried, it was a bit blurry but then Mina came back into vision as Sailor V, Champion of Justice, "Artemis, I feel a bit woozy…" she muttered.

"Oh no, Sailor V! You've used too much power! If you try to defeat this beast, you'll be drained of all power and you might kill yourself! I think I know a way to kill all the Youma on the train, but it's extremely dangerous…"

"I can do it, Artemis. I'm sworn to protect the earth, no matter what." Sailor V announced. Artemis burst in tears,

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard you say!" Artemis cried, "Whatever happens, you'll always be a hero! Sailor V, Love Crescent shower!"

"LOVE CRESCENT SHOWER!" Sailor V yelled, the top of the train and the glass surrounding it burst open and salty water crashed into the train and filled it up. Artemis pointed to the people in the corner, Sailor V nodded and helped them all out of the train, then Artemis swam up to the surface and nodded for Sailor V, but as soon as she started swimming up after him, massive chunks of rock fell over the entrance. She heard cries and screams, but they all disappeared into the blackness.

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I love to know people will take the time to write a review! Please no hateful comments just constructive criticism. I will try to post on Friday or on the weekends but no guarantees because I am a very busy gurlie! Next chapter will be kinda romancy and kinda survival of the fittest. Haha, how will Sailor V survive the wilderness? Sorry the chappies so short, it's kinda a bridge way chapter! Next chapter will be definitely longer.

"Try babysitting a bunch of Wanna-be scouts who  
>do nothing but gossip." - Luna<p>

Sailor Eclectica


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Heya! I just wanted to thank Sailor Rallison and James Birdsong for commenting on my story. They get the golden banana award, but ANYWAYS… I finished AVPM and started AVPS. Go Umbridge!

Some notes for no confusion. If you are not a Sailor V fan, then you have nothing to worry about. Things will go along swimmingly (Just noticed this is an AVPM Draco reference). If you ARE in fact a true fan then I have to warn you that things get a bit messed up. (Example: Mina has her transformation pen at the time she has a crush on Hagashi-Sempai.) Do not fret; this is just to make it more interesting and different from the manga. This story takes place approx. modern time. Could be in the future from 2012, could be a little bit in the past. But anyway it is basically in the 90's-future 20's. Use your imagination. There are also characters that were not in the book; this is also a reason of my choosing because I did not want to use Darien! Sorry if this chapter is not my best work. I just had to figure out how to get V out of the subway. This is kinda going to be like survivor with a hot guy. Oh yeah and Artemis isn't in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor V, Survivor, or anything else I mention in this story including the following chapters after this one. Sorry for making you wait so long, SO READ ON!

Utsukushii Bara

Chapter Four

Salty waves pounded up against Sailor V's cold, lifeless face. Seaweed was entangled in her hair and sand covered her body, she looked like a mermaid. Her Sailor Senshi uniform was ripped and dirty, and her mask and bow were nowhere to be found. A tall man sat next to her, he wore normal clothes you would see people wearing, but he wore a mask so you couldn't see his face. Sailor V slowly opened her blue eyes to see him, sitting beside her.

"Who are you?" Sailor V asked the handsome stranger.

"It is not who I am that is important, the important thing is that you're alive." The man said. He spoke calmly. She couldn't make out who he was, his body was blurry and is face seemed to be shapeless, except for the piercing white mask, "All I can tell you is that it's not over, Sailor V. You haven't killed them all yet. But to survive, you will need this." The stranger handed her a beautiful diamond studded orange box, the symbol of Venus was engraved on the lid.

"Use it only in a desperate time. Open the lid and it will contain anything, but if there is something dangerous in there, do not open the lid again, because it can come back out." He continued. He patted her hand and waved goodbye.

"Wait! Who are you? What is coming to get me?" Sailor V cried, running after him down the never ending long sandy beaches, but the man had already disappeared out of sight.

"Please wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" a voice screamed, Sailor V once more opened her big blue eyes to see a different man shaking her, but he had the same unforgettable white mask.

"Gah! Where am I?" Sailor V gasped, jerking up.

"My God! You're alive!" the man yelped, backing up.

"Of course I'm alive, idiot. You were the man in my dream who woke me up in the first place and gave me this." She laughed, showing him the orange, diamond-studded box.

"Dang it. Not only am I secluded on this stupid island, I secluded on this stupid island with a psycho maniac!" he yelled so loud a group of seagulls flew away from their tree, startled.

"I'm not a psycho. I'm Sailor V, you know, Champion of Justice? Defender of the weak?" She asked, he just shook his head.

"Never heard of you in my life." He said flatly. Sailor V left out an annoyed humph and crossed her arms.

"Hey! Hey! It's not my fault I've never heard of you! Oh wait, it is." He yelled at Sailor V, she let out a little yelp.

"How is it MY fault YOU'VE never heard of me?" Sailor V asked, circling around the mysteriously handsome stranger.

"Because when you sunk the train, which was a stupid thing to do in the first place, I hit my head on the roof. I forgot everything but I wasn't unconscious. The only mistake I made was saving you!" he screamed. Sailor V jumped back.

"You yell a lot." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her eyes. But the man pried them apart.

"Just listen. Think about my situation. I'm stuck on this stupid island with a psycho. I don't know when I'm going back home or if I'm going to die, I don't even know where I am. Just think about that." He hissed through his teeth.

"You do know I'm in the exact same situation as you are." Sailor V growled at him in annoyance.

"Minus the crazy blonde." He muttered to himself.

"Who are you calling a crazy blonde?" she screamed at him.

"I'm just the la, NO, YOU, IDIOT!" He yelled.

"You do know that a dumb blonde is just a stereotypical phrase." Sailor V said triumphantly.

"Didn't call you a dumb blonde. I called you a crazy blonde." He said, overshadowing Sailor V.

"Who are you anyways?" Sailor V asked suspiciously, "and what's up with the dumb mask? You look like a kid on Halloween!"

"Just going to say the same thing about you." He lashed.

"Come on. Who are you? It's only fair that I told you and now you tell me." She inquired.

"Fine. I'm Phantom Mask, the real champion." He snapped, glancing back at her for only a second, but then turning away.

"Never heard of you." Sailor V joked.

"Well, if we're going to be stuck on this island for a while, we'd better get comfortable." Phantom Mask said, "You go find some food and I'll make a shelter."

"Aww. But okay. If you say so." Sailor V whined, trodding off towards the forest, but suddenly stopped and asked, "Can I call you Tom? Cause I don't want to be calling ya this big long name all the time, ya know?"

"No. I never really liked the name Tom." He grumbled, shuffling over to a big thicket of broken off branches.

"Kk! See ya… Tom!" she laughed, skipping off until she disappeared behind the big thicket of trees.

"I wonder if she still remembers me…" Phantom Mask whispered to himself, staring at the silhouette of the beautiful guardian, skipping deeper and deeper into the dark forest.

Hey! Do you Love it or hate it? Please leave a comment but no meanness please! Just constructive criticism. Thank you for reading! Ps. sorry that these are taking so long to come out with, I'm so busy these days! But don't worry; I'm definitely not ending Utsukushii Bara anytime soon!

Friends are always there for you, no matter what.

Lots of people including myself.

Sailor Eclectica


End file.
